Famille
by Jujuba L
Summary: O dia em que Sirius fugiu de casa. Para o Just James, do 6v.


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertence, mas essa fic sim. Feita para o Projeto Just James, do fórum 6v.

* * *

**Famille**

Merlin sabia como James gostava de viver intensamente.

E como sabia.

Sabia que seu maior medo era fazer parte da paisagem, ser só mais um ser humano igual aos outros seis bilhões que habitavam o planeta, ser aquele nome vazio na lista de estudantes de seu ano, alguém que entrou e passou pela vida de alguém sem fazer qualquer diferença, ser nem ter sido notado.

Merlin sabia que ele tinha medo de encher sua velhice de lembranças vazias e monótonas, de não ter nenhuma boa história para contar nos almoços em família, de dizer que nunca tinha experimentado algum sabor, algum sentimento, alguma situação.

Merlin sabia que quando ele fazia suas cagadas, não era exclusivamente para se aparecer, como Lily Evans insistia em afirmar.

E Merlin sabia como ele amava viver intensamente.

E fez questão de provar aquilo naquela noite.

Aquele tinha sido um dia bem tranqüilo, até então; levantou tarde, escovou os dentes, desceu, foi tomar café. Subiu, se trocou, desceu, matou o tédio. Saiu para a rua, conversou com meia dúzia de pessoas, voltou para casa, almoçou. Matou o tédio, foi até o mercadinho trouxa para a mãe, voltou para casa, se largou no sofá, abriu um livro. Perdeu a paciência, fechou o livro, matou o tédio. Cumprimentou o pai, contou seu dia, ouviu sobre o dele, puxou uma cadeira, esperou a comida.

Lá para o meio da refeição, Merlin decidiu intervir. Talvez quisesse castigar James por aquele dia incrivelmente _comum_ ou talvez estivesse entediado e quisesse algo para distrair as idéias. Vai saber.

A coisa é que James nem tinha tido tempo para terminar seu argumento brilhante sobre porquê ele deveria ter direito à última fatia de pão quando alguém bateu na porta e ele foi _sutilmente _chutado da mesa para atendê-la.

James girou a maçaneta bruscamente, esperando algum amigo seu da rua, que, com toda certeza, ouviria uma resposta que não condizia com a boa educação que sua mãe lhe dera.

Claro que ele devia saber que a noite seria bem mais interessante que isso.

- Sirius?

Pálido, nervoso e visivelmente desconfortável, Sirius Black lhe deu um meio sorriso constrangido antes de baixar os olhos para a enorme mala a seus pés.

- Ei, cara, você ainda não aprendeu a contar? – Brincou James, batendo no ombro do melhor amigo – Nós estávamos te esperando só para semana que vem.

- É, eu sei, é que... – James franziu as sobrancelhas. Desde que as coisas ficaram críticas entre os Black, há uns três anos, Sirius recebera carta branca da senhora Potter para aparecer mais cedo do que o combinado quando quisesse. E ele aparecia, claro, mas nunca com aquela expressão, com aquele misto bizarro de determinação e constrangimento. – Agora é para valer, Prongs.

- Hm?

- Eu não vou voltar para a mansão.

James encarou-o sem acreditar. Sabia que isso aconteceria em algum dia bem próximo, mas não pensava que fosse tão próximoassim.

- Você está falando sério?

- Estou.

Estava prestes a perguntar o que aconteceu quando percebeu que Sirius ainda estava do lado de fora e o chamou para entrar, avisando sua mãe rapidamente que Sirius estava ali antes de arrastá-lo para seu quarto e fechar a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, quando já estavam devidamente acomodados.

- O que está acontecendo desde o ano passado, não é? Minha mãe tentando me arrastar para aquela reunião escrota.

James sabia bem de qual reunião Sirius estava falando; todos os anos, o Lorde das Trevas organizava uma reunião para reunir _comensais mirins_, gente que ainda não era formada e que serviria lindamente para espionar os terrenos de Hogwarts.

O Lorde não aceitava jovens abaixo de quatorze anos por questões funcionais, o que era uma sorte, pois James sabia que Sirius provavelmente já teria enlouquecido se fosse diferente. A Sra. Black sabia ser bastante insistente quando queria.

- E o que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Ela me deu um ultimato. Um ultimato, dá pra acreditar nisso? Ela simplesmente me encurralou na cozinha e disse que ou eu me _acertava _e acompanhava a minha família ou eu podia me considerar um renegado sem sobrenome.

James arregalou os olhos e ficou em silêncio para que o amigo pudesse continuar a história.

- Aí eu disse que tudo bem, eu estava saltando fora, e ela gritou comigo até eu terminar de arrumar as minhas malas. E sabe o que é pior? Regulus veio falar comigo, me pedir para não ir embora daquele jeito. Disse que se eu saísse agora a mãe nunca ia me deixar voltar. Humph, como se eu ligasse.

- E o que você pretende fazer agora?

Sirius desviou os olhos e murmurou algo inaudível, corando um pouquinho.

- O que você disse?

Sirius voltou a olhá-lo, um pouco hesitante.

- Eu perguntei se eu não poderia, você sabe, ficar aqui.

James ficou em silêncio, tentando imaginar Sirius morando com ele. O amigo passava tanto tempo em sua casa que já era praticamente assim, mas sempre havia um intervalo de uma ou duas semanas entre o começo das férias e a chegada de Sirius.

- Seria só nas férias de verão – apressou-se a acrescentar Sirius, interpretando mal o silêncio do amigo – O restante do ano eu fico em Hogwarts, sabe, nos feriados e tal. Eu não vou nem...

- Sirius, cale a boca. Por Merlin, relaxe! É claro que você pode ficar.

Ele suspirou ruidosamente e fechou os olhos em alívio por um segundo antes de voltar a encarar James.

- Mas sua mãe...?

- Minha mãe já está mais do que acostumada com você desaparecendo com metade da nossa dispensa, cara, não se preocupe.

Sirius conseguiu esboçar um meio sorriso e se levantou hesitante. Martha e John sempre o trataram como um filho, mas ele não sabia dizer como eles reagiriam quando ele pedisse para vir morar em sua casa, por mais que James dissesse que estava tudo bem.

James sorriu e bateu no ombro de Sirius, guiando-o para as escadas.

- Vem, vamos falar com os meus pais.

Minutos depois, Sirius sentiu seus músculos relaxando enquanto ouvia as palavras acolhedoras dos Potter. Aquela era, verdadeiramente, sua família, e ele estava mais do que feliz de poder finalmente se juntar a ela.

_

* * *

Se gostou, mande um review para aumentar o meu ego; se não gostou, pode me xingar, eu deixo._


End file.
